Darkness Becomes Her
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: "Love me, Become my Queen." He said, gently, running his hand through her dark curls. The action made her uneasy and make her want to pull back but at the same time she wanted to be closer, "I would be a good husband."
1. Chapter 1

_**Darkness Becomes Her**_

_**Summary: **__**"Love me, Become my Queen." He said, gently, running his hand through her dark curls. The action made her uneasy and make her want to pull back but at the same time she wanted to be closer, "I would be a good husband."**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Greek Mythology **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Hades**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

**x-X-x**

Kagome blinked and opened her eyes, her head hurt like hell. She blinked again as she looked around. Ok, she definitely wasn't in Tokyo anymore. Looking down, her eyes widened, she wasn't in her school uniform. Who changed her. Kagome didn't like this one bit. Her breaths were coming out unevenly. She was starting to freak out.

Sure, she had been threw the feudal era, beat Naraku too. This still didn't mean she was used to the supernatural!

"Calm yourself!" A commanding voice called out, "There is nothing for you to fear." Looking up Kagome was greeted by two women. The one had spoken was tall, thin and had gray hair that was pulled back into a severe knot. She stood beside the silent one. The silent one stat on an enormous thrown. She was draped in cream-colored linen. Her blond hair was wrapped around her head in a series of complicated braids, and an intricate crown of delicately carved golden ears of corn rested atop her head. In one hand she held a long scepter, in the other she had a golden goblet.

"Welcome to my realm, Kagome Higurashi, Guardian of the Shikon no tama!"

Questions warred in Kagome's brain, and she struggled to keep them from spilling out of her mouth at rapid speed. She was still the Guardian of the Shikon, she had finished her adventures a year ago, and went back to her own time. Inuyasha was happy with Kikyo, Kagome had given her half of her soul so she could live happily with him. She never regretted it, he was her first love and always will be, but she knew they weren't meant for one another, and she was content with that.

Looking up at the two woman, Kagome took a deep breath, "What happened to me?"

"As Eirene has said, there is nothing here for you to fear." The queenly woman's voice was deep and comforting, it reminded Kagome much of Midoriko.

"Why have you brought me here?" Kagome asked, she knew there was something oddly familiar about this woman, but she couldn't place it, so she shrugged it off.

The woman on the thorn smiled sadly, "I have been looking for you, for a long time." She started, and stood up slowly making her way towards her, "I have been looking for you, my daughter."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat, it couldn't be. She knew she had been adopted, her foster mother had told her that. She had said she was a miracle to her family, they had found her on the side of the street with no one around to claim her as theirs.

"Daughter?" Kagome whispered, looking up as the woman stood directly in-front of her, " What do you mean you have been looking for me?"

The woman smiled, "Come, let us go sit and I shall explain everything to you, my darling." Kagome followed the woman who claimed to be her birth mother. She was lead into a library, it was rather big, all the walls were filled with types of books, and a small table was set in the middle of the room. There was some pillows spread in a couple places in the room, she guessed was for sitting and reading. There also was a desk that had parchment and scrolls on it.

"I guess I should start by introducing myself to you, " she smiled, but it was strained. Kagome could tell this was hurting her. She her own daughter didn't know who she was.

"I am Demeter and I am the Goddess of harvest." Kagome's eyes widened, the woman who said she is her mother is a goddess...but wouldn't that make her...

The woman smiled, "Yes, that makes you one too." She reached out and took Kagome's hands in hers, they were warm, and she was rather careful, like she was scared she would make Kagome run.

Kagome looked at their connected hands, she couldn't bring herself to break the contact. She seemed so sad, she wanted to comfort her.

"If you are my mother..."Kagome started, her voice broke at the word mother, "Then why did you leave me abandoned on the side of the street." She couldn't look at her in the eyes as she said this because she knew her words would hurt, but she didn't know any other way to word it.

"I didn't abandon you," She whispered, "You were stolen." The hurt and raw pain in her voice made Kagome want to whimper. The pain in her voice made her want to cry, but she didn't let herself she needed answers. If she wasn't abandoned and stolen, why didn't she not find her till now.

"Who was I stolen by?" She asked, she didn't know anything in mythology about this. It was rather confusing, how come this didn't show up in any mythology books?

"You know of him, you did beat him" Demeter said, as recognition flashed in Kagome's eyes.

"Naraku?" Kagome asked, well more like stated.

Demeter nodded, "Yes, he found a way here to this time, he knew you had the Shikon in your body...Midoriko was a friend of mine, she may have been human but she had great power." She spoke fondly of her, the priestess who had a pure soul and became the jewel that granted wishes.

"We had stopped Naraku from taking you, you ended up in the care of humans. The Higurashi's. I couldn't come for you, Zeus said that I couldn't bring you back till your destiny was completed. And that destiny was you destroying Naraku." Demeter sighed, it had hurt her watching as her daughter was raised by a different woman.

Kagome looked at the woman in-front of her, "So now that I destroyed him, you brought me here. To the place I was born."

Demeter nodded, "Yes, I have been waiting to bring you home...and now that you are here, you are here to stay."

Kagome nodded in understanding, she would miss her foster family but ever since she had gotten back it was slightly different, it was like they had all moved on without her.

"So what now?" She asked, Kagome was here now, but what was her purpose?

She smiled at her daughter, "For now you should rest. Eirene shall show you to your room." At the sound of her name Eirene came threw the door, then motioning for Kagome to fallow her.

"We shall take more later. But I want you to have a full rest before that." She said, as she let go of Kagome's hands reluctantly.

Kagome nodded, standing up, "I guess I shall have to get used to all of this." Kagome muttered, "It is a big surprise." To Kaogme it hadn't actually sunk in yet, she knew it would after awhile of laying down.

"Rest and gather your thoughts. We shall speak more soon." Demeter smiled, as she stood in-front of Kagome and gently cupped her cheek, "Welcome home my daughter, my Persephone."

* * *

**Yuki Note: I have to rewrite after chapter two...sadly so those will be brand new chapters! I am going to do something totally different!**

**Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Darkness Becomes Her **_

_**Summary: **__**"Love me, Become my Queen." He said, gently, running his hand through her dark curls. The action made her uneasy and make her want to pull back but at the same time she wanted to be closer, "I would be a good husband."**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha/Greek Mythology **_

_**Pairing: Kagome/Hades **_

_**Rating: M**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome was laying down, she was trying to absorb all that had transpired. It was hard to believe, but from the look in Demeter's eyes she knew it was the truth and it would also explain her powers.

Sighing she turned over so she was on her side, "This is a lot to take in" And it was. She was a goddess..and she didn't even know that till now. She lived life as a normal human, well that is until she was fifteen.

Her adventures in Feudal era was something she would never forget. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, her friends and second family. She had gone threw so much with them. Now they were all happy and starting new lives.

"Miss, are you alright?" The maid asked, coming out of the bathing room, she was running her a bath.

Sitting up Kagome blushed lightly, "No I am fine. Thank you for asking though."

The maid nodded, "Your bath is ready for you. There are clean clothes for you to change into also." She curtseyed then made her way out of the room, with a soft 'good day'

Kagome made her way into the bathroom and stripped. She would enjoy the bath, maybe she would be able to clear her head some, but she doubted it.

"Hmmm, this feels nice." Kagome hummed in pleasure, as she sank into the warm water. Her stiff body started to relax, as she closed her eyes and thought back to the conversation with Demeter.

She was her daughter, Persephone. It didn't really make that much sense. In her Greek mythology books it had never said anything about this. It also said she was to be queen of the underworld...did that mean that had already come to pass? She was so confused.

"Ok, I can't stand this anymore." Kagome muttered. She wanted answers and she was going to get them. She couldn't relax until she did. She slowly rose from the bath, water dripping down her body.

Grabbing a towel she dried herself off, and looked at the clothes that was next to it. It was almost like what Demeter was wearing. She sighed, it was going to be hard getting used to the new clothing here.

She dressed as fast as she could, and brushed her hair before she made her way and opened the door. She was going to make her way back to the library and get answers. She knew Demeter told her to rest, but she simply couldn't. There were too many questions she wanted to ask, and she needed those answers.

Demeter leaned back in her chair, she was happy to finally have her daughter back. It had been so long since she had gotten to look upon her. She had turned out to be beautiful. Her

The night she had been stolen, she had to call upon Hades. He had the power to stop Naraku's black magic, but she also had to pay a price for calling for his aid.

She was to give her daughter to him as his bride. She still didn't know how to tell her this. She had just gotten her back and she had to leave again.

Demeter knew that Kagome had heard stories of Hades and Persephone in her time, but those were all wrong. They were made up by humans. She just hoped that she took it well. She knew she wouldn't have much more time with her before she had to retreat to the underworld.

She took a sip from her wine, and sighed, she really hoped that her daughter would break the heart of ice that was around Hades heart. Kagome was a loving child, and could see past appearances and gossip. She got to know people before she judged them, and she was thankful for that. She wanted Kagome to do the same with Hades. She could only hope they would fall in love but she knew it would be a long shot for that to happen.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! **_

_**Read and Review! I love hearing from you all! **_


End file.
